1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly, to a hand weight for general fitness use providing resistance to movement.
2. Background of the Invention
Hand weights are used to provide weight based resistance to movement to increase the intensity of exercise. Hand weights are used in strength building, toning, shaping and firming exercises, as well as to increase the cardiovascular intensity of running or walking. Activities such as weight training, aerobics, toning and any fitness instruction, whether group or personal, may require weight. Fixed weight hand weights range from one-half pound up to 20 pounds or more for a set, generally in half pound or one pound increments. For toning, sculpting and firming exercises, three, five and eight pound hand weights are commonly used. Whatever the weight, hand weights typically have a center bar with cylindrical weights at the ends to provide an H-shaped profile. Some have weights at the ends which are polygonal in cross-section. The conventional shape of hand weights reduces the effective gripping area of the center bar, and the protruding weights at the ends of the bar can obstruct free movement during exercise.
As expected of a generally cylindrical shape, a conventional hand weight is symmetrical with respect to a vertical plane extending through a center line, about a horizontal plane extending through a center line, and symmetrical about a longitudinal axis. The longitudinal axis of a conventional hand weight at rest typically coincides with a horizontal axis.
One of the objects of the invention is to provide a hand weight that provides an increased effective gripping area to accommodate a larger range of hand sizes. Another one of the objects of the invention is to provide a hand weight with a shape that is more open and less obstructive than traditional weights.
Conventional cylindrical hand weights also tend to roll around easily and increase the possibility of mishaps from the equipment which can lead to injury. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hand weight designed to prevent accidental rolling and potential injury.